Mission: revenge
by shippuden-gaara
Summary: Sasuke finally comes back to Konoha. And things between him and Sakura seem fine. But one night, Sakura finds out a shocking truth about him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Anyways, just enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Sasuke finally comes back to Konoha after defeating Itachi. And he finally proposes to Sakura, but the night before the wedding, Sakura discovers a shocking secret! Sasuke…

Sakura walked through the empty village in the hidden leaves, Konohagakure, only to notice everyone were either inside their homes or out somewhere.

'_what a great day to spend a nice day'_

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by. Sensing a faint chakra nearby, Sakura quickly took out a kunai and waited.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!!"

'Oh, it's only him' She put back the kunai quickly so that Naruto couldn't see that she had it in the first place.

"Naruto, what's up? And where is everyone?" The kunoichi asked the blond.

"Actually, I was just about to ask you that." Naruto replied back.

'_It's so strange that no one's out here on such a nice day, I wonder where everyone went.'_

"Naruto, Sakura!" A voice came out calling to them just a few meters away. "I came for Tsunade-sama to tell you to report immediately to the Hokage's office. Something urgent has come up Kakashi-san is already there".

"Thank-you Shizune-san, we'll be right there". The pink-haired kunoichi replied.

'_Something urgent has come up? And why is Kakashi sensei there? Did something bad happen? I hope not…_

"There you are Sakura, Naruto. Shizune's been looking all over Konoha for you. Now, sit down, there's something important I must tell you."

Sakura and Naruto sat down infront of Tsunade. While she continued.

"As you can see, there is barely anyone in the streets today. It is because most of the shinobi have all went to the gates. It has been reported that Sasuke Uchiha has defeated and killed Itachi, so he will be coming back to Konoha today."

The two Shinobi's eyes went wide.

"Whaaaaat???!!! You mean teme's finally coming back????????!!!!!!!!" The blond shinobi shouted in front of Tsunade's.

"Yes… However, that is why I called you here. Sasuke is not the same person as before. So I advise you to be extremely careful around him, and don't be alone with him."

'_Is this true? Can Sasuke-kun really be back?' _Sakura was still in her thoughts when Tsunade had dismissed them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!! Aren't you coming too?" Naruto said loudly. But, when Sakura didn't answer, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

When Sakura and Naruto went to the gates, they immediately recognized Sasuke, he was with two other shinobi. One of them looked like a human-version of a shark, he had sharp teeth and carried a huge sword, the other was a sluttish-looking kunoichi with dark red hair one side was smooth while the otherside was spiky, and she wore thick glasses.

Sakura went up to the group and introduced herself to the two people she didn't know. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, a jonin from this village, and you are?"

"My name's Suigetsu", the shark-like man said, "And this bitch here is Karin."

"WHAAAT? Don't call me a bitch you piece of shit!" The girl named Karin yelled back.

"Both of you shut the hell up. We came here for a reason, not for you two the bicker with each other." Sasuke interrupted.

Karin seemed upset. With a blush she added, "Sasuke-kun, it was all that asshole's fault", pointing to Suigetsu, "he's always- "

"Just shut up, we need to go to the hokage to ask for permission to stay here"

'_What? Stay? He wants to stay?' The pink-haired kunoichi thought._

"If you don't mind, I can bring you to Tsunade-sama" Sakura said to Sasuke, a blush clear on her cheeks.

'_Who the hell does she think she is flirting with my Sasuke-kun like that???' Karin thought bitterly._

Later…

"So, Sasuke, you and your little friends want to stay in Konoha correct?" The Godaime questioned with amusement in her voice.

"Yes, I have killed my brother Itachi, so my mission is done."

"What makes you think you can come in and out of this village as you wish? And how would I know your minions aren't a threat to Konoha?"

At that, Suigetsu and Karin took out kunais but before they could do any damage, Sasuke raised his hand as to say "Don't do anything orelse you're dead". Immediately, they both backed off.

"Tsunade-sama, we have not come to endanger this village, we are simply here because I have accomplished my ambition to kill that bastard Itachi. And I would like to restore my clan." Sasuke said sincerely.

"Very well, you may stay, however, you will be staying with my apprentice, Sakura, who has now become one of Konoha's strongest kunoichi. She shall be keeping and eye on you."

'_Strongest kunoichi hn? That should be interesting, it'll be perfect…' Sasuke thought to himself._

"What?! There is no way I'm staying with that bitch! Sasuke-kun is staying with me! Let her stay with Suigetsu!" Karin whined.

Tsunade gave a look towards her which made her shut up.

"Shizune, call Sakura, I need to speak with her." Tsunade called.

A few minutes later, Sakura came in, along with Naruto.

"Sakura, as my apprentice, I trust you to do a very important mission for me, this mission will be A rank and will take place in Konoha. You will watch over Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu for 2 months and after that time, if they have done nothing wrong or suspicious, they will be allowed to stay here. But remember, this is an undercover mission, in other words, they do not know what you are up to, they simply know that they will be staying with you. Will you be able to do this Sakura?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

"What???? What's wrong with you???? How can you let Sakura-chan stay with teme and a bunch of people who she doesn't even know? For all we know, she can be killed!!!" Naruto yelled to the Godaime's face.

Sakura giggled, "It'll be fine Naruto, I'm a jonin now, I can take care of myself, and besides it's only for 2 months."

"B-but Sakura-chan, we don't even know teme anymore, for all we know, he can be spying for orochimaru!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Orochimaru died 3 years ago Naruto, Sasuke-kun killed him."

"Oh, right, I forgot. But still, we don't know what the other two are capable of, I'm still not convinced it's a good idea to let you do this mission alone."

"Alright Naruto, if it'll make you happy, you can do this with Sakura, but I must warn you to be careful, both of you, if you see any of them doing anything dangerous, report it immediately." Tsunade added.

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura replied together.

* * *

k, i know it's short and all, but hopefully in the next chappie, i'll make it longer. And plz review!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

K, this is the third chapter plz enjoy!

As walked down the now empty streets of Konoha, she decided to visit Ino. After hating each other for so long, Sakura and Ino had become better friends and even stopped arguing after Sasuke decided to go to Orochimaru. But now that he was back, Sakura thought she should have a talk with her.

Sakura knocked on the door of her friend's appartment. After the second knock, the blond answered the door.

"Forehead-girl! Long time no see, come on in." Ino said cheerfully.

"Thanks Ino-pig."

Sakura came in and sat down on the couch in front of the chair Ino sat on.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The blond asked.

"Water would be fine, thanks." The pink-haired kunoichi answered.

After getting Sakura some water, Ino sat down again.

"Let me guess, this is about Sasuke-kun right?"

Sakura laughed "It's that obvious huh? Well, it's just that I'm wondering, now that he's back so suddenly it still seems like it's too true to be real. I mean, all those times we went after him, he didn't want to come back, even going to the point where he wanted to hurt us…"

"Sakura… do you still like him?"

"Of course I do! Why would I keep going after him even when he didn't want to come back? I mean we've had many fun times with him and when he left, it tore me up inside, Naruto too. Do _you _still have any feelings for him?" Sakura blubbered out.

"Um… well, no because he betrayed all of Konoha just for power. And not just power, to went to that snake bastart Orochimaru of all people! Besides, I'm happy with my relationship to Shikamaru." Ino said.

"That's great! I'm glad that you're happy with Shika."

"If you really like Sasuke-kun, then go after him, if he's interested. I will support you all the way." Ino added.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Sakura replied.

After leaving Ino's place, Sakura decided to take a stroll in the park.

_I'm glad she took it so well. I thought she would've thrown a hissy fit. Afterall, Sasuke did betray Konoha… But I believe he's changed, maybe I should give him a chance._

"Sakura-chan, I came to see you. How've you been?" Sasuke asked, coming from behind Sakura.

_Chan? Since when did he call me that?_

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun, I've been alright. Although I missed you." Sakura said sincerely.

"I've missed you too, to make up for old times, do you mind if I take you out tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd love to!"

"Alright, then I'll meet pick you up at your house at 6." Sasuke said as he walked away.

_Oh my god, what just happened?! Sasuke just asked me out! Yay!!!_

Behind some bushes, Sakura didn't notice, but, a pair of angry eyes with glsses glared daggers at her when she walked away also.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, what brings you here at this time?" Tsunade answered to a very excited kunoichi.

"Tsunade-sama! I have some news about Sasuke-kun."

"Oh no! Is he causing trouble already?! I swear I'll kick him out of Konoha! What is it?"

"No it's nothing like that it's just that I think he's changed and that he is even trying to be friendly! He even asked me out!" Sakura said it quickly in one breath.

"Really? Well, that's a surprise. Then apparently killing Itachi and Orochimaru has changed him for the better. If that's the case then alright Sakura, I'll give him another chance, but you still need to be aware of his little friends. We don't know much about them and for al we know they could be dangerous. So just keep an eye out for them." Tsunade warned her apprentice.

2 months later…

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto called out to his pink-haired friend.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura replied.

"Nothing much, want to go eat some ramen with me?" He asked giving her a his cute fox smile.

"Haha, okay why not."

While they were walking, Naruto asked, "So, how are things between you and the teme? Is he treating you alright? Cause if he's not, I swear I'm gonna make him regret coming back here…"

"Everything's great. Everyone is starting to accept him now, even Tsunade-sama."

"That's mostly thanks to you. You're like Konoha's nicest kunoichi, who wouldn't accept Sasuke-teme now that you guys are dating?" Naruto said with just a hint of envy in his tone.

"Yea I guess."

After finishing his seventh bowl of Ramen, Naruto rubbed his now huge tummy.

"Mmm, I'll never get sick of Ramen until I die!" Naruto said happily.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Okay, I have to go now, bye Naruto!" Sakura waved goodbye.

On the way home, the sun had already set, it was getting darker by the minute and the wind was rather strong that day. Sakura tried to quicken her pace.

It was then that she heard two voices whispering at each other, one of them being Sasuke. Sakura decided to hide behind a large tree and listen to what the conversation was about.

"Why her?! How long do you still have to stay with that bitch for?" A whiny female voice said.

"Don't worry, I won't stay with Sakura for long. When I get the village to trust me again, then I'll leave her. I'm just using her." Sasuke said back.

_What?! Who does he think he is? I thought he loved me! That damned bastard. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! Sakura thought to herself._


End file.
